


Bang Bang

by Roxasolina_Lombardi



Series: Headcanon Valley [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Actually quick question, Check out my Fanfiction page!!!, Falco messes up big time, Gen, Headcanon Valley, Hoplophobia, I don't mind, I had no idea there are such word., I welcome hate and homophobes, Is this how you calm, It's the OC's name!!!, Or does it really blow a hole in you?, Probably hinted????, Right?, Sm4sh Era, Someone with PTSD?, That penguin never got shot before, Watch where you shooting at, a blaster would just singe, as in outside of matches and Subspace, go ahead, honestly, shot, we'll never know, weird shipping?, you fucking dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasolina_Lombardi/pseuds/Roxasolina_Lombardi
Summary: "Hoplophobia is a political neologism coined by retired American military officer Jeff Cooper as a pejorative to describe an "irrational aversion to weapons." It is also used to describe the "fear of firearms" or the "fear of armed citizens."In which Falco can't look around before he fires, and a fat peguin monarch gets the receiving end of a bullet.





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon:  
> Dedede has a fear of guns. He also pretends to be possessed to scare the kids.  
> Falco's primary weapon will always be a gun. He also doesn't look where he shooting; he's seen as a "shoot first, ask questions" later person. 
> 
> Honestly, I was just thinking about it, and this appeared.

Falco, to King Dedede, is getting a little bit antsy for his own good.

"Falco, ya been marching around our dorm since ya woke up," the king deadpans, the purple avian flashing a snarl at the king. "Look, yer fake sis' is probably going to blast you to bits if ya don't stop this nonsense," he adds, seeing that the marching hasn't stopped, yet.

"Well!" Falco snaps, Dedede groaning in annoyance. "What if something happens,  _again_? What if  _ **Tabuu**_ come back from the dead or some shit?!" He stops walking and screeches in frustration, holding his head as he crouches to the floor.

Dedede, who was lying on his bed, sighs heavily. "Dude, I don't thing Tabuu's ever going to be revived. If that were the case, there's a thing called an anti-virus."

"I don't need your sass, ya jerk!"

Dedede puts his hands up. "That ain't no sass!! That's a damn fact!" Dedede pinches the bridge of his beak. "Look, I'm going to go and get something to eat," he mutters, getting off the bed and trotting to the closed door. "Oh," he adds as he opens the door and walks out, "I would put that blaster down if i were you; you'll never know when that's going to fire on its own."

He closes it and Falco felt like firing the poor king at the head.

* * *

 It wasn't even at the end of the day when the avian pilot snapped.

He was trying to calm his nerves with a calm cup of hot greed tea (something that Peach had advised) when Bowser decides to drop a crude insult at his loss yesterday afternoon.

Well, this resulted in two things.

One, Falco snapped and took out his gun, firing right on instinct as he aimed at staight at Bowser's surprised face. All Falco wanted was a time where no one insulted him or his fighting skills. The thoughts about something bad happening still hasn't gone away.

Two, Bowser, seeing this as a opportunity to become a world-class jerk, grabbed the nearest person and shoved him in front of himself, getting said person shot on the shoulder.

_That_ resulted in **three**  things.

One, Falco drops the gun in surprise and horror, and everyone starts screaming. Is was only in that single moment that he did something that he'll regret. 

Two, Bowser has achieved the award for being the world-class jerk. Mario, who was one of the people who were trying to calm Falco down, threw a fireball at the Koopa, who grunted and fell over, Peach and Sonic trying to keep him from murdering Bowser.

Three,  _Dedede_ was screaming.

As Luigi and Link ran towards the fallen king, Falco could only  **see** those three, everything else becoming a blur around him. His shoulder was being concealed due to both Link almost straddling him to figure out where the wound is at  _and_ the avian faced the penguin's right side, whereas the shot, if he remembered correctly, was aimed at the left shoulder. He could only see the wailing king as he felt someone grab him from behind, dragging him towards the stairs up to the second floor.

" _... wrong.... do.... Falco?_ "

Obviously, Falco should've known that Bowser might do a trick like that on him. Hell, Dedede even  _told_ him to put that gun up! 

"FALCO!"

The avian jumped, twirling his body to see a fuming Fox glare down at him. "Huh?" Was he having a monologue in his head?

"You...  **WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU**?! You could've  ** _killed_** Dedede!! Do you even think?? Falco!!"

Falco looks at Fox. "... Did I just shoot my roommate?" Fox kept staring and, after a few moments,  sighed. Falco could see his glare soften to one of understanding.

"Dude, you did. And Master Hand's going to kick you for doing that." Fox pauses. "But, with what was going on with you and what Bowser said, I think he'll let it slide."

There was a knock at the door, and Fox calls out.

"Bro!! I heard what happened!" A human woman exclaims, her dark blue eyes taking two of them. Her blonde hair was is a mess, and her face looked like she got in a fight with someone.

"Roxas?" Fox says, surprised. "When did you get he-"

"Few minutes ago; felt like doing it while I was on the bus." She slides in and folds her arms. She wore a baggy red hoodie and black tights. Her shoes were a purple Vans. "So, I decide to drop several punches in honor of my fake brother," she continues, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"That was great!" Fox says in mock gratitude. Roxas gives him a look. "But he-"

"Shot Dedede, I know," Roxas finishes, putting her hands on her hips. "I saw him before I came here; really, I know blasters singe and all, but there's, like,  _legit_ a burn mark on him."

She saw her fake brother shiver at the description. 

"Don't worry!" She quickly says as she sees Fox's threatening look. "Dedede's going to be okay! He's goanna be alright." She looks down at her feet. "Well, that wound's going to heal."

Falco then sighs. "What do you mean?" He asks, walking towards his fake sister. "Don't tell me; he thought that he died?" 

Roxas flashes a glare, yet it was too quick for the avian to see.  "No; all I know is that you _owe_ him an apology, and a hug. For real." 

Falco comes out of the room and looks at the two of them. "An apology and a hug; got it." He then walks off to the infirmary. 

As he was out of earshot, Fox looks at the woman. "What is it?"

"Well, all I could say," she say smiling widely, too widely for Fox to count as uncomfortable, "is that he should've left his blaster here in your room."

* * *

Falco couldn't help but feel the dread rise up to him. 

Honestly, he should; Dedede is lucid at this point, and God knows how he'll react when his shooter walks into the room to talk to him. 

God knows if Dedede does accuse him of shooting him. Treason is punishable by death, and God knows if Dedede would ever forgive him for that.

"Calm down, Falco," he mutters to himself. "Maybe Dedede understood that Bowser did that, not me. It was intended for  _him_ , not Dedede." He can't calm himself down.

Slowly, and painfully, he slides the closed blue hospital curtain aside, the  _sleeping_ king lying on the white cot, bandages covering his left arm. 

"Oh God, he's sleeping," Falco says, a sigh slipping through his words. He then approaches the cot and take in the bandages. There wasn't any blood on it, meaning that what Roxas said was true, that it was just one big burn mark, and Falco was even more afraid to take a peek at it than just assume that it is a burn mark. He quietly sits on the cot and looks at the peaceful look the penguin had.

"Dude, I'm so sorry," Falco says, closing his eyes. "You know it was for Bowser. It wasn't for you. He just used you as a body shield." He prayed that the apology was good enough as he gave the sleeping king a tight hug.

Honestly, he still felt the dread coming.

"Hope you feel better," Falco muttered. He then lets go and faces the door.

Then, there was movement on the cot.

This resulted in two things.

One, Falco, being a creature of habit, grabs the blaster for the third time that day and aims it at the one who starts to move, eyes narrowing at the target. 

Two,  _Dedede_ just stares at the barrel that is pointed at him.

Now, his staring resulted in _three_ things.

One, Falco cursed under his breath and berated himself and pits his blaster on the nightstand that's next to the cot.

Second, "I'm so sorry," the avian says, trying to calm down the penguin because  _that staring is really starting to get creepy_ -

Third, Dedede is muttering things, like he isn't even seeing Falco right now.

Now, in most instances, everyone knows that Dedede pretends to be possessed just to scare off the kids. This time, however, sounds like he is somewhere else.

He couldn't hear what was being said, but Falco didn't care. He gently hugs the despondent penguin and held himself like that until the mutterings had stopped itself. "You're in a room. A white one," he says slowly, the king's face looking up at him with teary eyes. Jesus, just looking at him made the avian more guilty.

".... A white one?" Falco's heart drops with more guilt as he nods. He looks behind him to see the gun lying there; he brings his left hand and swats it to the floor, letting it clatter.

Dedede snaps in the direction of the noise and Falco quietly takes his face and gently pushes it the other way. "That's just my gun," he says, Dedede's calmed breathing hitching. "Nothing to worry about."

"I could've sworn..."

"Well, swear nothing," Falco says, hughing him tighter. "I did something wrong, and I'm sorry." Dedede returns the hug, then promptly drags him to lie on the bed next to him, the avian yelping in surprise.

"Ya don't need to sorry," Dedede murmurs. "You didn't do any wrong." Falco noticed that his tone made no room for any other conversation. He just shrugs then curls up next to him.

_Man, I must be real tired_ , the avian thought as he closed his eyes and began to sleep, warmth being the only thing he feels.

Before he goes completely off, though...

"....Could've sworn I was with Tabuu..."

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not become a series of headcanons.
> 
> You choose.


End file.
